The present invention relates generally to wakeboarding like devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a wakeboarding-like device, referred to herein as an airboard, which can be used to ride on air behind an aircraft.
Wakeboards are known in the art. These devices are towed in the water behind boats and jet skis and allow users to surf along, and perform various stunts using, the wake created by these watercraft. Conventional wakeboards, however, cannot be used behind aircraft and used to perform stunts in the air. Thus, there is a need for a device that can be used to ride on the air and perform stunts behind an aircraft.
The invention is a hybrid of existing technologies based in recreational watersports and proven aerial recreation.
Tow-behind watersports are well known and accepted recreational activities in the prior art, enjoyed by people worldwide. Water-skiers have been towed behind boats for nearly a century. In the past few decades, the sport has grown in popularity and expanded considerably as new technologies have developed. Inflatable water “tubes” and wakeboards are now commonly used. Other devices have emerged more recently: for example, an inflatable craft that rises off the water to provide the rider a flight experience, such as the Hovering Inflatable Towable Water-Sport Device (U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,607) and the Universal Flying Hawk (U.S. Pat. No. 8,007,337). Despite these advances in maneuverability and ability to lift off the surface, these products are nonetheless limited to operations near the surface of the water.
Flight in the absence of an enclosing structure also has a long history in the prior art, particularly for recreational purposes. Skydiving, for instance, has evolved from its origins as a simple freefall with a parachute. Now, skydivers can experience controlled flight through devices such as the Wing Rig (U.S. Application No. 2012/0143088), also known as wing suit; “skyboarding” with a snowboard type device strapped to ones feet; and even a surfboard-like controlled Skyboard (U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,345). Despite the increased maneuverability permitted by these controlled flight devices, however, they all suffer from at least one major limitation: very short duration of flight. This impediment has been overcome by the Lifting System Intended for Free Falling Persons (U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,135), which adds engines to propel the operator through the sky. However, the maneuverability of this device is restricted due to the design restrictions of the wing and powering device. The device also only allows the operator to lie in the prone position, in order to reduce the drag sufficiently to be propelled by an onboard propulsion system.
Towing as a means of achieving propulsion and/or altitude is a concept well known in the prior art. Gliders have been towed behind aircraft for decades. However, in the case of gliders, the aircraft is primarily towed as a means of achieving altitude. While a few performers have developed a unique form of aerobatics by flying inverted and performing barrel rolls while still on tow, these maneuvers are strictly limited due to the low maneuverability of the high aspect ratio glider.
Lastly, due to limitations imposed by aerodynamic forces and instabilities, the prior art has limited human flight by either providing operators with enclosed spaces to shield them from these aerodynamic forces or by placing them in a prone position. Very few examples enable the operator to fly horizontally while standing vertically, or upright. These examples are typically limited to “daredevil” activities, such as wing walking.